Keeping in Touch
by LivingTheDream15
Summary: Who was Molly writing to when she arrived on her second tour in episode 5? Loving the idea that it might just be Captain James, here are some letters to read to fill the gap in series 1...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Our Girl or any of these characters. All credit for their creation goes to Mr Tony Grounds and the copyright to the BBC.**

* * *

 **Keeping in Touch**

 **June 2014**

18 June 2014

Dear Molly,

You are due to leave the day after tomorrow and I wanted you to have a letter waiting for you when you get to Bastion. I know how unsettling it can feel when you first arrive there and you have to go through all the safety briefings and acclimatisation and you can't get on with actually doing stuff. And I also know how great it is to get a letter from home, telling you what's going on and reassuring you that people haven't forgotten you just because you're skulking in the Afghan desert.

Rest assured, I certainly haven't forgotten you! Given that, I have one really important piece of advice for you Molly – remember first impressions. You have the potential to be a great soldier, but it'll be easier to be that if people have a good first impression of you, rather than you having to crawl over a minefield to get their respect! I'd rather you didn't have to crawl over any more minefields if it's all the same to you!

Anyway enough about that. Not much news from this end. I probably will have told you most of it when we spoke before you left. I am enjoying Headley and it's doing good things for my movement, but I can't help but feel removed from the everyday life of the Army. I think that, above all, suggests to me that it's time to move on.

I hope you had a good flight and they didn't keep you waiting around for too long at the transfer points. Write and tell me what your colleagues are like and what everything else is like. I was speaking to another patient, Paul, the other day and he told me that they have started to dismantle the camp so it'll be interesting to get your views on that.

Take care of yourself Molly, and please don't do anything stupid.

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 _21st June 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Well, I'm_ _ere_ _and I arrived to the best surprise. Thank you for your letter, it was_ _grate_ _of you to_ _write_ _to me. And I'm bloody glad to here you_ _ain't_ _forgotten me yet mate…I've only_ _bin_ _gone a few days! I_ _thought_ _by now I'd be_ _wondering_ _how the hell I let you talk me into this, but it still feels right. So I_ _spose_ _I gotta thank you instead!_ _Alltho_ _three_ _months_ _feels like it's gonna be forever. I'm not sure how I'm gonna manage without you for that long._

 _When I got_ _ere_ _, it did feel a bit strange being_ _ere_ _without you, like_ _somethin_ _was_ _missin_ _. I remembered the panic I felt_ _gettin_ _back after you'd_ _bin_ _shot._ _Thinkin_ _of it all again made me miss you even more. It seems so long ago now Charlie, since we_ _was_ _ere_ _together. But it was only a few months ago. So much has_ _happened_ _since then. It's funny to think we met_ _ere_ _. I'm gonna try and concentrate on the happier times we had (even though we_ _was_ _in a warzone so that don't seem quite right!), but if I don't, I won't ever get_ _threw_ _it._

 _Your mate Paul was right, the place is practically unrecognisable now._ _Everything_ _is either being dismantled or has already gone. You wouldn't_ _beleive_ _how different it all looks._

 _Jackie Dawlish was_ _ere_ _when I arrived, she was just_ _packin_ _up her stuff ready to leave. She_ _thought_ _I was nuts when I told her it felt 'right'. I was_ _thinkin_ _(...and don't tell me that sounds dangerous either!), I'm gonna try and meet up with her once I'm back, she was a good_ _freind_ _to me before and I wanna keep in touch._

 _Oi, thanks for your 'advice' about first impressions. Don't you_ _know_ _I learnt my lesson on my first tour you numpty! Luckily my new CO didn't threaten to lob me out of a_ _plain_ _so I must've done_ _better_ _! I'm certainly not planning on any more encounters with a minefield so you needn't worry about that either._ _Alltho_ _I am worryin I won't be good_ _enough_ _. What if the Afghans can't understand a word_ _what_ _I'm on about? What if I cock it up and make a tit of meself? It's all_ _bin_ _briefings so far but I'm not sure how I'm gonna feel once I'm in charge of a group of_ _me_ _own. It all felt possible when I was at home. I always feel confident when I'm with you Charlie. Now my doubts are creeping in. I_ _know_ _your_ _gonna tell me off though._

 _I loved_ _talkin_ _to you on the phone before I left. I was glad to_ _here_ _that Headley is OK. Take it easy on that leg though, no overdoin it. And keep up with your exercises too. I'll be back to check on your progress (and your stamina!), so no skivin off!_

 _I'll tell you more about_ _me_ _colleagues next time but so far I've met_ _me_ _Boss, Major Burke, he seems nice_ _enough_ _, similar age to Beck I guess. But of course as bosses go he's nowhere near as 'fit' as the Boss I had last time I was out_ _ere_ _! I'm with a nice group of girls and a couple of_ _lads_ _, all CMT's, who I'll be training with too._

 _I sat next to a girl called Lucy on the_ _plain_ _who's_ _ere_ _for the same assignment. She's from Newcastle. Couldn't really understand what she was_ _sayin_ _half the time,_ _alltho_ _I think she was strugglin too! Still, I think we're gonna get on really well, we had a laugh together and seem to_ _ave_ _things in common. This is her second tour as well._

 _Well, I better go now Charlie, it's_ _gettin_ _late and I'm proper tired after the journey. Better get me head down or I won't stand a chance tomorrow._

 _I've already started countin the days til I see you again. I_ _promiss_ _I'll take care and won't do_ _anything_ _stupid….._ _alltho_ _I dunno where you got the idea from that I might!_

 _You take care too Charlie,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

21 June 2014

Dear Molly,

By now you will have arrived at Bastion and be into your acclimatisation. I bet it's bloody hot. I've only done one tour where I served over the summer and it was absolutely horrific. We had guys going down with heat exhaustion, some even having to be CASEVACced because it got so bad. Even before we saw any action. If you're in action and you have to move around its worse still. Make sure you stay hydrated Mols, and make sure you use your acclimatisation time well. It's going to be more difficult than when we were out there.

It looks like you should be in luck though because it's Ramadan next week. It'll be tough for you if you're spending time with the Afghans – you won't be able to eat or drink while you're in sight of them, but at least it means that Taliban activity should be depressed. No one feels like starting a firefight on an empty stomach! That should give you a chance to get settled in with your mentees before the shit hits the fan. I hope.

It was great to talk to you the day before you left. I am excited and pleased for you that you have this opportunity and I'm sure you will be brilliant. I've missed hearing your voice today and yesterday, and I probably will miss it every day until I get to speak to you. No-one manages to murder the English language like a Cockney, I've found! God help the interpreters that have to work with you! Actually, if memory serves, no-one murders the Pashto language like a Cockney either. Maybe you will find a well-meaning interpreter to help you!

Life here ticks on. It has a nice and reliable routine. It just feels "wrong". I must admit that I felt a bit melancholy on Wednesday when you said that being back with the Army felt "right". That's how it used to feel to me. I've been speaking to my shrink Rosie and she's been helping me with some of my feelings. Hopefully she can help me to understand myself better.

Looking forward to hearing how things are going.

Take care of yourself Molly,

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 _2_ _4th_ _June 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Hot_ _?!...that_ _'s the understatement of the bleedin century!_ _It's_ _SO bloody hot_ _out_ _ere_ _I'm surprised I_ _ain't_ _melted_ _._ _Thanks_ _for_ _the_ _tip about drinkin water -_ _did you forget I'm_ _a medic_ _?!...I_ _know_ _when I need to drink water_ _! But I love it that you care about_ _me Charlie._ _I hope we don't get any one goin down with heat exhaustion. That sounded ba_ _d._

 _Our letters must've_ _crossed in the air_ _._ _Hopefully_ _you'll have_ _my reply by now._ _Yours_ _was_ _such a_ _surprise._ _Your_ _collecting lots of_ _brownie_ _points_ _Charlie - keep_ _it up!_ _Alltho_ _I'm enjoyin it out_ _ere_ _,_ _I love to_ _here_ _about_ _what's goin on at home_ _._ _I feel like I'm so far_ _away. Probably cos I am._

 _Anyway, guess what? I've just given_ _me_ _first lecture to a group of Afghan Medic Trainees. It went really well Charlie. Lots of_ _em_ _come_ _up to me afterwards to ask me questions, and, get this….congratulate me!_

 _Even better, my boss,_ _y'know_ _, Major Burke, told me he_ _thought_ _I'd done a 'brilliant job'. They was his actual words! I couldn't_ _Adam and Eve_ _it._ _Afterwards, I_ _felt amazin_ _thinkin_ _that I'd pulled it off. Who'd have_ _thought_ _it eh Charlie? Me, Molly Dawes_ _,_ _givin a lecture to_ _a bunch_ _of people. It was proper mental. I don't think Mum and Dad would_ _beleive_ _me even if I told_ _em_ _! Thank you so much for_ _beleivin_ _in me_ _Charlie_ _and talkin me into comin on this tour. I would never_ _ave_ _done it without your support. You really are the best boyfriend ever._

 _I_ _know_ _I'm gonna really enjoy the teaching. It's a totally different environment to what it was when we was out_ _ere_ _in the FOB though. I'm still strugglin_ _with the heat and that, but I'm gettin a bit more used to it now. And_ _you'll_ _be pleased to_ _here_ _I_ _ain't_ _forgotten about drinkin lots of water_ _either_ _!_

 _I'm still based at Bastion at the moment but I'm gonna be travellin to Kabul to give lectures there_ _. And_ _we'll be goin to some of the main Afghan army training bases so that'll be a nice change of scenery eh?!_ _They_ _told us all that business about Ramadan in our last briefing too. I guess that's gonna mean feelin Hank_ _Marvin_ _most of the time_ _._ _Ain't_ _lookin forward to that much, you_ _know_ _how I love tuckin into me food!_

 _Everyone's_ _first lecture in_ _me_ _group went really well so we're all buzzin with excitement now. Lucy was white as a sheet_ _and totally shittin_ _herself_ _before she went into her_ _s_ _. We_ _was_ _givin_ _each other lots of encouragement beforehand_ _but we was both proper nervous. I felt_ _sick._ _Then the_ _releif_ _when it was over. Oh, I can't tell you the feelin_ _Charlie!_

 _Anyway,_ _I'd better go. It's time to eat and I can here Lucy callin me. We're gettin on really well. Nice to feel I've gotta freind out ere._ _I'll try and_ _write again_ _soon._ _Hang in there Charlie. I know you'll find somethin that feels 'right' in the end. Oh yeah, and less of your cheek about me English, your supposed to be tellin me it's all gonna be alright! I do miss hearin your voice though._

 _I promiss to take care of me, but only if you promiss to take care of you!_

 _Write_ _soon,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

25 June 2014

Dear Molly,

Glad that you got in OK, and that you're making some friends, and that you still can't spell! Lucy sounds fun and the idea of a Cockney and a Geordie trying to understand each other tickled me pink! And Mum and Dad when I mentioned it to them – they both sent you their love by the way.

I'm slightly jealous that you're out there but I'm glad that you're getting the chance to be brilliant and you shouldn't doubt yourself because I know you will be. If they can understand you, that is! Just kidding! It's a good thing you're in Afghan because I reckon you might beat me up for that comment otherwise!

Life here continues in its nice routine. Physio and psychiatry. My shrink, Rosie, continues to have useful things to say and I feel increasingly better about leaving the Army. Not good, you know, but more centred about it. It will be tough – the Army is the only career I've ever known, but I think it's the right thing to do, and I just want to find a job where I can contribute and make a difference. Hopefully there's something like that out there.

We are off for an adventure training course on Friday so that should be fun. Obviously with my bad leg I won't do many of the activities, but I'm really looking forward to the rafting – hopefully I won't fall in or drown! I don't know why not, swimming is one of my best activities at the moment…

Take care of yourself Molly,

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 _29_ _th_ _June 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Just as I_ _thought it would_ _, t_ _he pace is pickin up_ _out ere now, not that I'm complaining – at least it makes the time pass quicker, otherwise I'd probably be mopin in the corner missin you even more than I already am._ _Alltho your letters do help of course._

 _Anyway, I'm about to hit my pit, I'm proper knackered but_ _thought_ _I'd just_ _write_ _you a quick reply_ _to your latest_ _. I reckon I'll be asleep afore the springs hit the floor! Do you remember when I said that to you when we was out ere together Charlie? You was lookin so_ _gorgeous sittin_ _by your desk._ _I_ _had it bad for_ _you by then. That night you gave me_ _my_ _first_ _bit_ _of hope that you might_ _ave_ _finally noticed how tiny_ _me_ _shorts were! You looked like you_ _was proper_ _strugglin not to gawp! I reckon it would be my turn to be in trouble if you was ere_ _now though_ _! I_ _spose I_ _better not start teasing you….not just yet anyway, I'll save that for later! Alltho_ _that's gotta make it_ _one_ _all, cos I would_ _ave_ _definitely beaten you up for takin the piss about no one understand_ _ing_ _me…._ _and that was_ _the second bleedin time_ _you done that_ _and all!_

 _I forgot to tell you that I've bin spendin some time at the hospital to keep me hand in_ _an_ _that. I've bin workin there_ _with_ _Lucy and another one of the girls in my group called Katie. She's nice too, a bit shy_ _,_ _but me and Luc_ _y_ _are startin to bring her out of her shell. She seems really good at the job though_ _and certainly knows her stuff and that._ _Make you laugh,_ _she's from Birmingham, so_ _you can imagine how_ _crazy_ _we_ _sound when we're all_ _together! We've also been sittin in on some nurse training sessions they've bin running too._ _It_ _all_ _helps_ _in_ _keep_ _in_ _us up to date I guess._

 _Well, I hope your adventure training course went well and you_ _didn't fall in_ _, sounds like fun_ _._ _I better get me ead down now. I'm lovin wearin my present you gave me by the way, I've got_ _me_ _away strip_ _on tonight – with a pair of your favourite hot pants! I'll leave you with that_ _thought_ _Charlie, sleep well won't you!_

 _Take care,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

 _PS_ _I_ _ave the photo frame_ _with_ _the_ _selfie_ _we took before I left_ _by the side of me bed_ _._ _I never stop thinkin about you Charlie._

* * *

29 June 2014

Dear Molly,

Thanks for your letter about your first lecture. That's excellent news. I knew you could do it and I knew you'd be great. Congratulations to my brilliant girlfriend! I'm glad that you enjoy the teaching part of the job. I must say, that's a part of the job I always enjoyed. Taking some hard case or no hoper and making a great soldier out of them was always so rewarding for me, especially in your case. Joking! But seriously, you'd be surprised how green some of your contemporaries were when I first got my hands on them. I could tell you some great stories about Fingers and Micklar at the beginning that would really surprise you. Of course some, like Mansfield, you never really finish working on!

I'm glad you're still at Bastion and I'm glad for you that you will go out to other Afghan bases and to Kabul but, for God's sake Molly, please take care of yourself when you're outside Bastion, will you? Kabul in particular can get quite hairy and please make sure you always take your protective equipment with you and don't try to scrimp just because it's heavy or annoying. Tommy can be quite nasty about suicide bombing convoys and what not and your body armour could save your life. I'm sure you will be fine but please humour a washed up old soldier! You're the best thing that's happened to me for ages Molly and I don't want you to take _any_ risks with your safety. Please.

OK, lecture over. Sorry about that, but it's more difficult waiting out and having a loved one go into harm's way than you would think and certainly more so than I appreciated. I understand a lot more now why my mother was so clingy and why Rebecca kept getting so upset with me, not that I'm going to give you a dose of that. I'll certainly try not to anyway! It's different, anyway, because I understand and respect what you need to do for your job, but waiting out is tough, let me tell you.

I think of you every day and hope that you are well and having an easy tour, and that those around you are well too. Hopefully things are winding down out there and you shouldn't be pressed into action too much. I hope. I know that if you are, then you will do what you have to do and be brilliant about it anyway. Did I ever tell you how much I admire you for what you have accomplished? I don't know if I have, but I should have done. You are brilliant Molly and you have so much potential, but you have so little self-confidence. Hopefully I can help with that.

I have one more week at Headley Court and will be heading home next weekend. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again. Unfortunately the most important person will be missing but I can just about cope if you keep writing! Please let me know how you're doing.

Take care of yourself Molly.

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 **A/N Thanks to Klipdoctor for allowing us to use Captain's Log as a template for this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Our Girl or any of these characters. All credit for their creation goes to Mr Tony Grounds and the copyright to the BBC.**

* * *

 **Keeping in Touch**

 **July 2014**

 _4th_ _July 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Thanks for your last letter, alltho I could ave done with a bit of a warning you was gonna get all sentimental on me you numpty! I was glad I was on me own when I read it cos you had me cryin like a baby._

 _No one's ever said nothin like that to me in me hole life Charlie. No one never thought I was good at anything before, let alone tell me I'm brilliant, or think I ave potential. And I've certainly never had no one admire me before neither, that's for sure. I hope you know your the best thing that ever happened to me Charlie James._

 _I_ _didn't mind too much about you dishing me out a lecture cos it made me realise how much you must care about me. And no bloke never cared about me before you come along neither – just thinkin about it sets me off again. I promiss I'll do my best to keep safe out ere so I can come back to you and hopefully get the chance to spend the rest of me life with you – if you can bare the thought of it! I hope that ain't too previous? Sorry if it is. I still can't beleive it ain't a dream that your me boyfriend. I ave to pinch meself that you would actually wanna be with me, Molly Dawes. That's just proper mental that is. I know full well me Dad reckons you need a check up from the neck up, cos he told me as much...bleedin charmin eh?!...it's no wonder I don't beleive in meself if that's what me own Dad thinks of me._

 _You'll_ _be pleased to know that all them nice things what you said got you off the hook for callin me a no hoper hard case, you cheeky git!...otherwise I would ave definitely ad to beat you up for that!_

 _Anyway, things are goin well out ere. We enjoyed the high of our first lecture for a bit and ave done another, alltho we was all less nervous this time round. And we've started workin with our individual groups of mentees too. Bleedin heck, the language barrier is a bit of an eadache I can tell you. It certainly slows the training down but we've each got our own interpreter assigned to us. Mines called Gulab-Sha, alltho I was bloody releived when he said I could call him Sha for short cos the hole things a bit of a bleedin mouthful. He's not exactly Qaseem, but then he's an ard act to follow, but he does at least ave a good sense of humour. I expect your thinkin he's gonna need that if he's gotta work with me!...and that'll earn you another punch too, so watch it mate!_

 _I hope your last week at Headley goes alright. I wish I was gonna be there for your home coming but I'll be thinkin about you - like I always am. I dunno about you Charlie, but all this absence bollocks is definitely makin me heart grow fonder! I can't wait til I can be with you again. I hope you enjoy being back home. Write and tell me how your settlin in. And I know I've still gotta long way to go, but please don't forget how much of a difference you've already made to me self-confidence – if it weren't for you I wouldn't be out ere havin a go at being 'brilliant' as you put it! You make me feel like I can do it Charlie. I feel so lucky to ave you._

 _Look_ _after yourself._

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

8 July 2014

Dear Molly,

Well I'm glad I'm forgiven. That's a weight off my shoulders at least! Because you're quite a feisty little thing and I don't reckon I'd want to get beaten up by you. I mean it's not like I couldn't take you. Of course I could. But I'd certainly take some damage. I've probably talked myself back into a beating now, haven't I?!

Moving swiftly on… I'm sorry that no one's ever told you that they admire you and that you're brilliant Molly. Actually, that part of your letter made _me_ cry. I can't believe that your family and friends had such a diamond and never ever appreciated you. Needless to say I appreciate you. It still surprises me that you feel lucky to have me as a boyfriend because I feel so lucky to have you as a girlfriend, Molly. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. You're so special. You're beautiful and brilliant and bright and fun and emotional and so, so empathic.

In fact I'm just waiting for the day when you write to tell me that you've taken another person or thing under your wing. Can I suggest that, to avoid any more Bashira-type situations, you might check out the kennels at Camp Bastion?! My friend Richard wiled away many happy mornings walking the security dogs – they're always gagging for volunteers, I kid you not.

Well, I'm back in Bath. I enjoyed the session at Headley, but it was difficult. Most of the people there are a lot more badly injured than me and I felt a bit of a fraud, to tell you the truth. And I also just felt out of it. The Army I mean. They've sent me back home with a load of exercises to do and I need to start running by the end of the month. I've been walking around for the time being and I'm feeling very sorry for myself. Why, you may ask. Well, the weather is brilliant at the moment and there's lots of pretty girls walking around wearing not very much. Now some people would say that's great. But there's one problem with that from my point of view. None of them are you. When I look at them I think how beautiful you would look in that sundress or in that bikini and that makes me melancholy.

It's funny. Even though we've experienced a great many things together and I feel that I know you better than I've ever known anyone before, we haven't really lived in the civilian way. We served together for nearly six months in one of the most stressful jobs imaginable, day in, day out. And I think that teaches you a lot about someone. I saw how you operate as part of a team. I saw how you react under pressure. I saw how you reach out to those around you. How you care for them, often above yourself. I feel that I know a lot about you. One thing I don't really know is what you look like in a bikini or a sundress. Or lots about your life away from the Army. But I'm really looking forward to finding out!

I spoke to the careers team before I left Headley and met a guy called Bruce Miller who's set me up with a contact of his who works with NGOs and charities and I'm going to meet him on Friday. Wish me luck! I don't really fancy going to work in security and I really want a role where I can help people, and working for a charity would do that for me. You taught me that, you know. I was pretty much a mindless automaton before I met you. Just doing the job, but not really thinking about what went on outside it. It was only when you started getting involved with Bashira and I _really_ started thinking about what you said that I realised that so much of our strategy in Afghanistan was flawed. I think it's part of why I have fallen out of love with the Army. I think about what it _could_ have been like. You really are a brilliant person Molly. Don't ever stop being you. Not for me, not for the Army, not for anyone.

I keep our selfie with me all the time as well, and I often take it out just to look at you. It would be great to see you in the flesh. I don't know if you get any internet allocation in this role, but if you do, and could spare any time for me, even a 2 minute video chat would go a long way. I hope you're still enjoying everything. Write and tell me how you're doing and, for God's sake take care of yourself.

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 _12th July 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I'm lovin_ _your letters. Your keepin me goin that's for sure. But I'd cut out laring me up if I were you mate, cos your definitely walkin yourself right back into one….and you ain't wrong about copping some damage off me an all, even if I am a short arse!_

 _You set me off again tellin me all them nice things Charlie. I dunno how they can be true, but I gotta hope you don't come to your senses any time soon, cos I'm bloody sure your well outta my league. Your drop dead bleedin gorgeous for starters. You could ave any one you wanted Charlie. You always treat me so nice, and make me feel so special, like I really matter. And I ain't never known what that felt like. It's somethin what I ain't never beleived I deserved. I just count meself so bleedin lucky that it was me who ended up being the last minute replacement on that tour. It was a bit like winning the lottery. Alltho truth be told, I weren't thinkin that when you rocked up lookin all uptight and serious, and couldn't take a joke. I better not tell you exactly what I was thinkin then or I might wind meself up in a spot of bother. But I do think that now Charlie. I know you say it's all that fate bollocks, and I reckon you'd be right an all. I'm just pleased your mate lady luck was on top form that day, cos she's made me the happiest girl alive._

 _Well I hate to piss on your fire Charlie with your grandeo plans to keep me outta trouble, but however caring you think I am, I gotta draw the line at dogs. I ain't into dogs, and I ain't gonna be walkin no stinkin mutts whilst I'm out ere, thanks all the same. That definitely is above and beyond. Who do you think I am, that bleedin Paul O'Grady!? But I'll be careful and won't get meself mixed up with no trouble this time._

 _And whilst I'm at it, tellin you how it is an that, enough of your bleedin pervin an all. All in good time Charlie. You better get yer finger out and start bookin us some winter sun cos by the time I get back it'll be autumn and I ain't plannin on freezin me arse off in no skimpy numbers just to satisfy you and your pervy fantasies - however gorgeous you are! Take me somewhere hot and you might be in luck though. And that's gonna ave to be enough to keep you goin in that department for now Charlie!_

 _I'm glad you finished up at Headley okay, but I'm being serious now; you ain't no fraud, and I don't wanna here that again. You very nearly died on that bridge. I know all too well just how close you come an all. And I still can't deal with the thought of that neither._

 _I'm pleased to here your gettin yourself sorted with what you wanna do an that. I reckon you'll ave ad your meetin by the time you get this. I hope it went well. I was proper choked up with what you said, cos I ain't never taught no one nothing before. I can't beleive I could make a difference to how anyone thinks about things, most of all you._

 _I'm still enjoyin it out ere_ _. We're gettin ready for our first trip to Kabul next week. Gotta give a lecture at the University. Ave to say, I'm brickin it. It's a much bigger deal than the couple of lectures what I've given ere. Hopefully I won't cock it up. I'm hoping to meet up with Qaseem whilst I'm there, and get the latest on Bashira._

 _Me mate Lucy ain't been too well. Roberts, our Sergeant, is a bit of a tosser to be honest, and come down on her ard for slackin. I had to bite me tongue Charlie cos he was well out of order and needed tellin to ease up. I know you'll be happy I kept me trap shut though - see I must've bin listenin to you at some point! Actually, she ended up givin him a piece of her mind. I dunno what his problem is. He always seems to ave an axe to grind but you don't get the best outta people behavin like that._

 _It's well cute you keep our selfie with you Charlie. That made me well happy. But a video chat would be even better. I'd get to see you for real then, well, as near to real as possible! How about we jack it up for 10 o'clock one night, so half six your time? Write and tell me if that's any good Charlie, but hurry up about it, cos I'm gonna burst with excitement. I can't wait to see you!_

 _Anyway, before I go, I thought you might wanna know that I've started keepin a list of words what I don't understand in your letters. Thought we could start workin threw em when I get back! First one I'm gonna need your help with is empathic – what the bleedin heck does that mean!? I'm waitin to find out. I wonder how many items of clothin it's gonna cost me!?_

 _Well Charlie, you take care, and let me know how things are goin._

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

16 July 2014

Dear Molly,

Well, well Miss Dawes. Keeping a list of words, eh? I like the sound of that. It seems my job as your CO is not done. I still have to help you with your English. I'm sure something could be arranged, but you know you've opened up a can of worms now don't you? I mean empathic is such an easy word, I might almost give that one to you for free. There are many much more fun words that I could use that would keep you naked for weeks. Hmmm, this is going to be fun. Do I also get additional items every time you cock up the English language? Because if that's the case you should just throw all your clothes away because you won't need them! You know for someone who did English as a degree reading your missives is a painful experience!

Anyway, moving swiftly on because I reckon I might get what you would call "a right bad kickin" and what I would call "beaten up", it would be great to organise a video chat. It's taking about 3-4 days for your letters to get to me and vice versa so I reckon it's better if we e-mail times which I will do today, but in case you don't get access before then, I'm off to spend some time with Richie and Sarah over next weekend 19-22 July, but apart from that I can be in front of my computer any night.

Mum finally got tired of me moping around the house and told me I had to start reaching out to people and you know what? She's right. If I am serious about leaving the Army, I need to build up a new social circle. Hopefully most of it will be around the two of us when you get back, but it doesn't hurt to reach out to my old uni and school friends and see if we've still got a friendship in common. It's pretty tough though. Some of the things I've seen and experienced just can't be understood by your average civilian and I don't really want to explain them. It's OK with Mum and Dad but it's difficult to talk about my experiences once you get away from family. It's almost like starting again with some of my friends – we have drifted so far apart. I suppose that would be one of the main reasons for staying in the Army – I have people there that I can talk to who understand what I and we went through. People outside just don't.

I am still hopeful about leaving the Army. I met Bruce Miller's contact John Williams the other day. It must have been nearly penecontemporaneous with you sending my letter (oh, by the way – that's at least an 8 item word!). It turns out he is a former Army officer. He reckons there are jobs available at charities for people like me, so fingers crossed. He's going to speak to some of his contacts and drop me a line when things become available.

I hope you enjoy(ed) your trip to Kabul. I especially hope you didn't/don't do anything silly. And I hope that you got/get to meet up with Qaseem. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you. I'm glad you "kept your trap shut" about Lucy. There are ways around that, as you know, that don't involve direct confrontation and I reckon you'll be able to do more for yourself, and Lucy, by playing within the rules. If it gets worse or he comes after you - remember, I'm only a letter or an e-mail away.

Anyway, time to get this finished off so I can catch the last post and buy a dictionary so that I can start finding some more fiendish words!

Take very good care of yourself Molly.

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 _20th July 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Buy a dictionary? You've gotta be bleedin jokin me. You ain't gonna be needin that - it sounds like you've already swallowed one mate! But I mighta known you'd be up for helpin me out with me list of words, being the dutiful boyfriend what you are. I spose what I ain't considered was you gettin all cocky with poncey words like peneconwhatsit….that's gotta be cheatin Charlie. That ain't no normal word what normal people use. Who's ever heard of that, let alone know what it means?! But I can see your gonna play dirty, so go on then, I'll let you ave it. You know your forgettin somethin ere though Charlie boy when your gettin all clever on me with yer big words …..who says I ain't happy to chuck all me clothes away and be kept naked with you for good? In fact, are you offering, cos it sounds bleedin perfect to me seein how much I happen to fancy you - even if you are a smartarse! Alltho, on second thoughts, I ain't gonna give in too easily and spoil the fun. So go on, give it your best shot and see just how naked you can keep me and for how long! But don't think I ain't noticed you rippin it out of me English again. I'll have you know there ain't nothin wrong with me English, thanks very much. I ain't never ad no complaints before you showed up with your fancy degree._

 _Well, I_ _think it's proper good your reachin out Charlie. It'll be nice makin our own freinds together an all. I ain't really got no one to bring to the party mind. No one that would be your bag any how. But I ave to say, I feel like I've moved on so much they ain't really my bag either no more. I know what you mean about Army mates and people what understand. I've bin thinkin perhaps we should arrange a party with Two Section when I get home. That's gotta be a good place to start. Plus we gotta bit of news for em an all ain't we?! What d'you think Charlie? It would be grate to see everyone again. I hope you here from that bloke about a job an all. I'm glad your feelin good about it, cos that's what I've bin hoping for you._

 _Me lecture in Kabul went really well. I got loads of grate comments and got on really well with some of em, which is nice innit? And I got to see Qaseem. It was amazin. He's such a top bloke. I really miss him Charlie._

 _I had a letter from me Nan yesterday. That's proper mental Charlie cos me Nan don't write letters. Ever. I couldn't beleive me eyes. She says she's missin me an that and wanted to see if I was doin alright. Sounds like chaos back home. Nothin changes! Me Dad's still doin his nut about Mum startin college later this year with all that teaching assistant business what Shazza's got her into and she ain't budgin by the sound of it. Bet me Mum'll win in the end. I hope she does, it'll be good for her to reach out and try somethin else - like I ave._

 _Well, I better leave you to read your dictionary Charlie. I hate to think what word your gonna come up with next for me list. I couldn't even say the last one! At this rate I ain't even gonna understand your bleedin letters, but it's worth it to ave me word lessons to look forward to I spose. I'd bin wonderin how I might pass me time when I get back - looks like that one's sorted now!_

 _Take care Charlie, and hope you ad fun with Richie and Sarah. Look out for me email back about our video chat an all won't you._

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

23 July 2014

Dear Molly,

I'm starting this letter before I receive your most recent news, but I'm on the train back from seeing Richie and Sarah in Derbyshire and I have a nice long train-ride so I thought I'd drop you a quick note.

I think Mum was right – I did need to get out. I've spent the last four days with Richie and Sarah. I left after I dropped Sam off on Saturday afternoon and spent the next three days there. It was really good fun. We did some talking, some drinking, some eating and some hill walking (which we needed after all the eating and drinking). It was great to sit down and re-connect and both are excited to meet you when you get back.

I thought of you loads, particularly when we were walking. It was really beautiful and I reckon you would have thought it was "proper nice", and the best thing is that there was WiFi and Sky TV. For obvious reasons I didn't ask about Top Shop! On top of that there weren't too many trees in that area. Ever since you told me that trees give you "the willies" I've been looking out for beautiful landscapes without them! I reckon you would have liked this one.

We didn't do too much walking, at least not as much as I would have liked, because my leg still wasn't up to it, but it was still great to get outside and experience the open air. And I realised it was something I've really missed.

I feel so much more balanced now than I have over the past few months. It was great to get away from Bath to somewhere that was not Headley, and just "be". We didn't talk about the war at all, beyond a cursory discussion of my injury and some rather inquisitive questions about how you and I got together. Eventually I just caved and filled them in. I don't want to be hiding "us" any more and there's certainly no call to do so with my friends who don't have any contact with the Army.

So, all in all a great weekend. I am going to sign off now and go and read my dictionary and thesaurus to see what interesting words I can find. I already included a few in here for your (and certainly my) enjoyment.

Take care of yourself Molly.

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

25 July 2014

Dear Molly,

I've just received your latest missive. I am grateful of course that you recognise that I am a dutiful boyfriend but disappointed that you feel I have swallowed a dictionary and/or that I'm a smartarse, particularly when I'm going out of my way to expand your knowledge of the English language and have to sacrifice my enjoyment of your beautiful clothed form. Oh what the Hell! That's bollocks! Of course you are very beautiful dressed up, but certainly more beautiful dressed down or not dressed at all! And it's fun taking the piss out of your English after all! Although I'm sure your future CO's will appreciate the perspicacity with which you are pursuing your English language studies!

Anyway, enough of that. Although I'm hoping perspicacity is worth a good few items! Not that it's necessary after your last letter. I think my English teacher must have been rolling in his grave!

I'm glad you saw Qaseem and it's also great that the lectures are going well. I'm sure your pupils appreciate your experience and also the fact that you tell it how it is. I'm sure your interpreters are less chuffed!

Building on from meeting Richie and Sarah I've also met a few of my friends from school who live around here. Some of them have families now, but some are single. I went out for a drink with a group of them last night. It's slow going but maybe I'll re-build a few relationships. It's easier to build relationships in the Army, I think, because at least you have something in common.

Or maybe not; it's not like I'm bringing too many friendships out of the Army after all. To be fair to the Army, I did have two very good friends who I went through Sandhurst with, but both are dead now. Johnny was killed in a firefight in Iraq and Dan died when his vehicle was blown up by an IED in Sangin. They were the closest friends I've had, helped by our shared experiences, but, while I get on with most people, I've never really connected with anybody else as friends like I did with them.

Anyway, I don't want to get all maudlin on you. I just wanted to explain why I'm not really bringing too much to the party in terms of past friendships. But from the sound of your letter, you know where I'm coming from. Hopefully we will make many joint friendships, beginning when you get back.

On a more productive note, John Williams got back with a job opportunity yesterday. It was with a small educational charity in Leeds. I can't say it really floated my boat but I agreed to speak to him about it later this evening. He also said he's working on a couple of other things and will keep me updated. Fingers crossed.

I got your e-mail, and I've replied, but I'm not sure when you'll get internet access next. I plan to be in the UK for the next few weeks but I'm planning to take Sam away around 8th August. Before that I've got my 2 day check at Headley, and after that I've got my Medical Board. I'm a bit nervous! Fingers crossed everything goes well.

That's about it from here. Let me know how everything is going with you and, for God's sake, take care of yourself.

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 _30th July 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Well you know your_ _proper spoilin me now don't you Charlie, sendin me two letters on the trot. It was grate to here all your news. But you can bleedin well give up aving fun takin the piss outta me, you cheeky bugger! As for your English teacher, I reckon he would've thought you was a bit lucky to ave landed the job of sortin out me English what you reckon needs help. Well maybe not that exactly, but perhaps some of your teaching methods might've raised an eyebrow! I'd certainly never known homework to be enjoyable before you come along with your unconventional ideas (I looked that one up...you ain't the only one with a dictionary you know smarty pants!). Anyway you'll be pleased to here I've awarded you several items for your latest efforts. Ain't you a lucky boy?! But of course, I ain't the first clue what your latest poncey 'p' word is all about, and ain't that no surprise! At this rate Charlie you'll ave a hole heap of words what you gotta teach me when I get home, and we won't be surfacing for weeks! Alltho it's just as well you didn't go tryin to fob me off with no bollocks about preferring me in me clothes, cos however rubbish what you think I am at this English lark, I can see right through you Charlie James where that sort of business is concerned._

 _I was glad to here you had a grate time with Richie and Sarah, sounds like it was just what you was needin. I'm lookin forward to meetin em. I hope they're gonna like me. I dunno about your landscapes though. Ain't I ever told you that I bleedin hate the countryside an all? But I'll tell you what Charlie...seein as it's you, and I appen to ave a bit of a soft spot for you, I'll ave a butchers...but you can definitely keep your bleedin trees, and I ain't gonna be lookin like some noofter wearin no walkin boots neither, just in case you go gettin any ideas._

 _I_ _was sorry to here about your best mates. That made me proper sad for you cos real freinds are ard to find. People what you really click with, and feel right with, and can rely on. It ain't easy to replace people like that Charlie. It must be ard on you. I reckon we'll ave a good go at buildin some new freindships together, alltho I know it ain't the same, but it should be fun and be good for us both an all._

 _Things are pretty good out ere, alltho some days I'm that knackered Charlie I just wish I could come home and be with you. We ain't ad any more trouble outta Roberts yet, well, nothin major anyway. He leaves Gav and Neil to get on with it (they're the two lads in me training group). He just gets a kick outta being ard on the girls, worse luck. But like I say, it ain't bin too bad of late. Alltho it was proper nice what you said in your letter before Charlie about only being an email away if I ad any bother outta him. I ain't never ad someone lookin out for me like that before._

 _We've got ourselves into quite_ _a routine now; givin lectures on the base and small group training exercises with our mentees. Alltho some days it's just so bleedin hot to be bothered with training sessions. All that running around in the heat proper does me nut in but there ain't much choice as it ain't gonna be coolin down any time soon! I'm still workin at the hospital too. And we're off out in a couple of days to our first army training base - it'll be interestin to see how they operate. Then we're back to Kabul in a bit. There ain't barely a minute to scratch me arse most days! Alltho I'm still managing to keep up with me letter writing (as you can see!) and I've bin keepin in touch with Candy too. She's bin aving a proper shit time Charlie. I just wish there was somethin what I could do to help her._

 _Good_ _luck with your check at Headley, I'll keep me fingers crossed for you. And hopefully your mate'll come back with some more job offers what you prefer. Remember, there ain't no rush Charlie. Better to wait and get somethin what feels right for you, than get stuck in the wrong job. I'll be thinkin of you like always and hope all goes well. Oh and I'll look out for your email when I get on the internet next an all._

 _Well as your medic I suggest you keep_ _up with them exercises Charlie. The way your goin with your collection of fancy words I'm gonna need your stamina on top form. I couldn't ave me CO goin without full and proper reward after he's so dutifully goin outta his way to expand me knowledge of the English language now could I?!_

 _Write_ _soon, cos I love your letters Charlie,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for your reviews. Glad you're enjoying it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Our Girl or any of these characters. All credit for their creation goes to Mr Tony Grounds and the copyright to the BBC.**

* * *

 **Keeping in Touch**

 **August 2014**

5 August 2014

Dear Molly,

It was great to get your letter, which was slightly superseded by our web chat last night. I'm sorry too that it was so short but it was so great just to see your face and hear you butcher the English language. I didn't understand how much I had missed that! You looked tired, and I can fully understand that. But you also looked so alive and comfortable with yourself, which was great to see. I've felt a bit sorry for myself at times that you're out there (and not tucked up in bed at home with me) but I think you've done the best thing for you and it's starting to pay dividends.

Still, good news - I just realised you must be half way into your tour around now so hopefully it's downhill from here! But that doesn't mean you should relax or stop paying attention to what's going on around you young lady! Remember, stay focused, stay alert, stay alive!

I was sorry to hear in your letter about Candy. I wish there was something we could do as well, but she made it pretty clear at Smurf's funeral that I'm not on her Christmas card list. I can understand that as well. I think the best you can do is keep writing to her and letting her know that you care for her. Then she can at least feel close to one of Smurf's friends.

I'm on my way to Headley as I write this. I'm pretty nervous. I was really chuffed that you remembered about it in your letter. Fingers crossed. I'll let you know as soon as I hear from them. I think I am a lot better. My movement is certainly better and, aside from the nasty scars, there is little other evidence.

The train's about to pull in. I'll pop this in the post at Headley and write afterwards to tell you what happened.

Take care of yourself Molly.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

6 August 2014

Dear Molly,

I just wanted to drop you a quick one to tell you that Headley gave me a clean bill of health. They said I had 95% of my movement back and that's good enough for jazz! I dropped you an e-mail as well, but I don't know if it'll get through before this. I've just got back to Bath and we're heading out for dinner tonight to celebrate.

The diagnosis did give me some food for thought. The injury has cleared up much better than I thought and I think I probably _could_ stay in the Army if I wanted to. The problem is, I'm not sure if I want to any more. Rosie (my shrink) told me that she felt I had emotionally distanced myself from the Army, and I think she's right. I just don't feel part of it any more. And I don't feel I could do the job feeling like that. I wouldn't be giving it my all and it wouldn't be right. It's not like I won't be in the reserves for a few years anyway. But I think it's time for a new start for me. I hope you understand that. Hopefully it will make things easier for us as well, but that's not the only, or indeed the main, reason for doing this (before you get worried). I think it's my time. I've done my tours and now it's time to do something else.

I'm really looking forward to going away with Sam and my parents – we leave at the end of this week. Sorry you won't be there but, rest assured, I'll think of you every day (and certainly at night!). And hopefully you will be able to come away with us at another time and we can go away on our own when you get back. I've missed our place in France and I'm really looking forward to going back there. It's one of my favourite places in the world and I can't wait to spend time there with you. There's quite a bit of countryside around there but I'm hoping you can be convinced! And there are lots of nice cities within a few hours' drive just in case you can't!

Take care of yourself Molly.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

 _9_ _th_ _August 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I loved gettin your latest news. I hope you had (by the time you get this) a great time on holiday with your mum and dad and Sam. I bet he loved it. I hope you got back ok. You really deserved a break with what you've bin through the last few months. I wish I could've bin there too. I'm lookin forward to seein your gaff in France, it sounds proper nice. It might please you to know, that the way I'm feelin right now Charlie I wouldn't give a toss where I was, as long as I was with you...countryside an all!_

 _Our video chat was brilliant. I'm happy to here I was able to help your withdrawal symptoms from me finest English! I ave to admit it weren't too bad to be lookin at your ugly mug again neither. I can't beleive I'm half way through me tour already. Part of me feels it's gone really quick an that but when I think about the 6 weeks or so I've still gotta wait to get back home to be with you, it feels like it ain't never gonna happen. But I'm glad you could see a difference in me Charlie cos I don't feel so all over the shop in me ead no more neither._

 _Congratulations on makin it through your check at Headley. That's great news Charlie. I'm well happy for you. I reckon your doin the right thing leavin the Army, although you gotta go with your gut feelin. Me Nan's always tellin me that! But it sounds like you ave. It ain't no good unless your 100% focused...me CO told me that once...right Rupert he was an all! But your heart's gotta be in it Charlie and if it ain't, it ain't no good, so it's the right thing. Onwards and upwards now eh?! Did you here anymore from that bloke what was lookin out for jobs for you?_

 _Well I ain't hit the downhill bit yet Charlie and I certainly ain't found no time to relax neither. Unfortunately things ain't bin too clever out ere since me last letter. The Taliban ave bin at it big time. We ad one pretty big attack and lots more contact after that, which ended in loads of casualties. Although I'm fine, so don't go worryin about me, but some of me mentees was called in so I've bin helpin them a lot. And of course it's bin bleedin mental over at the hospital with all the casualties an that. Lots of ANA and police was injured although not many British or Americans. It's been a shit few days Charlie. I'm feelin proper knackered and it's made me miss you, and home, even more than I normally do. I keep dreamin of a long hot soak in that massive tub of yours, full of them nice smellin bubbles what you got me before. Then gettin lost in one of them big t-shirts of yours and snugglin up next to you in bed. Although the way I'm feelin I gotta warn you I might be asleep for a week! But the thought of all that is gettin me through the long ard days out ere Charlie._

 _Course me interpreter Sha has bin flat out helpin me in this latest flare up. But through all the chaos we've still bin aving a laugh together. Some light releif is bleedin welcome what with how things ave bin an that. We ave the same sense of humour so there ain't a dull moment when he's around. And I've found he's into footie too so I've bin fillin him in on how West Ham ave bin doin this season. Although he don't seem to get how much we hate Tottenham so I told him he needs to brush up on his facts!_

 _Well I think that's all me news for now Charlie. I cannot wait to hit me pit tonight. I wish you was ere to keep me company but as you ain't, I'll ave to dream about you instead._

 _Thanks for keepin me goin with your letters Charlie. It really helps to know your still thinkin about me._

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

 _11th August 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _It's me! I just wanted to say Good Luck! I hope your medical review board goes well today...well I'm hoping it's today and the bleedin post ain't bin delayed! I was gonna send you an email, only we ain't ad any access for a few days._

 _I'll be thinkin of you Charlie and keepin all me fingers and toes crossed for you the hole day! Write and tell me how it went won't you?_

 _Sorry it's a bit short and sweet...and I don't need none of your gags about that sounding a bit like me neither!_

 _Take care Charlie,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

12 August 2014

Dear Molly,

Phew, I'm pretty pleased to be back! As you know, I love Sam but he can be really tiring full-on and he was pretty full on over the weekend. Nevertheless it was brilliant to spend some quality time with him and we had a great time. We walked, we swam, and occasionally we talked. We cooked and we ate, and we drank (though Sam did a lot less of that!). I thought about you often over the course of the trip. One day we went into a pretty little French town and there were lots of little craft, clothes and food shops. One shop (that my mother dragged us into) sold really interesting coloured nail varnish. I picked some up for you and I'm sending them in a care package with this letter. Hope you like them. My Mum insisted we got nail varnish remover as well (which I would have totally forgotten if it was just me!).

Sam was pretty knackered by the time we got back this afternoon and I dropped him at Rebecca's. She invited me in to tell me that she has a new boyfriend, Sean. Apparently he does something in IT. I was pleased, but in the interests of full disclosure I told her I had a girlfriend as well. She knew it was you immediately. Apparently she could tell from the way we were with each other when she saw you in hospital. I can't believe that she worked it out from that one minute meeting! All I can say is I'm glad that Two Section aren't women otherwise we would have been in deep shit!

I'm sorry to hear that you've been busy, though sort of glad that there haven't been too many British casualties. Does that make me a bad person? It's just that our Armed Services are so small and have suffered so much already that every casualty hurts. And also to know that we're within sight of pulling out of there as well. I can't imagine how much it must hurt to get wounded, maybe severely, when you know it's so close to the end. If it's bad for them it must be terrible for their CO's. Close to the end I was so worried about any of you lot getting wounded. I so wanted to get you all out in one piece. If anybody had died I think it would have been even more difficult for me to get over it. I mean, it's not like I haven't lost people under my command before, and every one of them hurt massively, it's just that so close to the end would have been _so_ much worse.

Which brings me nicely onto you. Please continue to take good care of yourself Molly and keep your chin up.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

15 August 2014

Dear Molly,

First of all, thanks for your letter. It got to me on the right day and was a lovely surprise just before I left to go to Headley.

I'm back home now and have submitted my request to resign from the Army. As you can probably gather, I passed my medical board. The Army is now sitting on my request. They said they would get back to me. I hope they're not difficult about it, although I can't believe they will be. What with Army 2020 I would have thought they'd be delighted to see the back of me, especially given my slightly below-par fitness.

I'm feeling a bit melancholy though, I can tell you. My mother said I was lugubrious. I couldn't resist putting that one in! That's got to be worth a few items! The Army has been my home for so many years, but I feel in my heart that it's the right time to go. Fingers crossed that it is. I haven't found the right job yet although John Williams has been sending a few through. Hopefully the right thing will come up soon. Once I've got something to aim for I think it'll be easier to put the Army behind me.

Not much more news here (it's only been a few days since I wrote, but I wanted to thank you for your note and tell you what happened).

Take care of yourself Molly.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

 _19th August 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Did I ever tell you exactly how much I adore you and how you are the bestest boyfriend ever? Well I do, and you are, but don't be lettin it go to your ead now will you?! I got me parcel Charlie, wow! It was such a great surprise. I love the nail varnishes, they're pucker! I couldn't wait to try em out, so I put em on whilst I was off duty tonight. I know I gotta take it all off again before I hit me pit, but I thought I'd just treat meself to a little moment of me own amongst all the dust and shit. It's made me feel well girlie again. I would ave been in a spot of bother without the nail varnish remover though. Nothin gets passed that dick Roberts. He would ave loved nothin more than to finally ave a reason to start on me. So you better thank your mum for me!_

 _Glad you got back from France alright and ad a proper good time. I see Sam knackered you out though. You losing your moves mate?!...you must be gettin old! Nah, not really, I know what your on about cos I always feel totally knackered whenever I look after them little bleeders at home. They run me ragged, and I mean, I'm young compared to you, eh Charlie!? Spose I better shut me cakehole before I get meself in some proper bother with me old man! Only jokin Charlie, promise that was me last dig about your age!_

 _Well, I ave to say I ain't surprised Rebecca guessed it was me. Women are the nuts at pickin up on stuff like that Charlie. Well that, and loads of other stuff what you blokes never would in a million years. That's why I scarpered bleedin quick that day in the hospital when I saw she was givin me daggers, in case she lumped me one. We ave an hole different radar Charlie. Ain't we sposed to be from different planets or somethin? I ain't gettin all philowhatsit on you Charlie…I can't even say that word let alone spell the bleedin thing. Anyway, you know what I mean. This girl what was on basic with me ad a boyfriend what was being a right tosser at the time. She was readin some poncey book about blokes and women being from different planets. Sounded like a right load of old bollocks to me so I didn't take no notice. As far as I was concerned any bloke I'd ever met was from planet wanker and that weren't mentioned in her book! But I spose that's what it must ave been bleatin on about. But as for Two Section, they must be as thick as shit (thank god). I mean, they couldn't even work out Smurf was just me mate let alone notice that I fancied the arse off me CO and was strugglin to keep me hands to meself! Anyway, I'm happy she's happy. That's definitely a weight off._

 _Thanks for tellin me how your medical board went. I do feel proper sad for you resigning your commission but I hope you know you ave me full support with movin on. Although I was pleased to see you was still focused enough to be finding more of your posh words in order to get me clothes off. There's still hope for you yet! That was a top effort considering how your feelin Charlie, so I'm gonna let you ave a few for that! But jokin aside, it must feel really strange cos I know the Army is all you've ever wanted. I'm sure it's the right time for you Charlie and I'm sure it'll all work out for the best. The thing what you gotta remember is you was a bleedin fantastic officer, although I spose some might say I'm a bit biased! But I don't reckon I'll be the only one what tells you that._

 _Well I ain't got much news from out ere really. Things ave calmed back down again now after the shit hit the fan and it's all ploddin along quietly again. Although I better not speak too soon ad I?! We're back on it in a couple of days. Back off the base what was planned before it all went off. Think our first stop is at the university. But I get what you was sayin about British casualties and it being near the end, and it don't make you a bad person. I feel the same as what you do._

 _Take care for me Charlie, and no more feelin down in the dumps. It's the right thing what your doin. As for me keepin safe, I ain't gonna be passing up me chance of all them words what you gotta teach me in a hurry, now am I Charlie?!_

 _Write soon,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

23 August 2014

Dear Molly,

Thanks for your lovely, and really long letter. It was so much what I needed that I'll forgive all your age jibes although any more of that and I might have to tickle you, young lady. Just a friendly warning… Don't think I don't remember how ticklish you are though…

Seriously though, I've been feeling a bit down since I told the Army I was resigning, but your letter cheered me up no end. You aren't the only one that's been writing though. I got a letter from Kinders yesterday telling me that he'd heard on the grapevine that I was resigning. I guess everyone knows by now. He told me that I was the best officer he'd ever served with. I bet he says that to all his former COs! Seriously, though, I was pretty touched and wrote straight back to him confirming that I had decided to resign. I didn't share everything with him, but put in enough that he could read between the lines. At least I hope so. Bearing in mind your comments about Two Section, I'm not so sure now!

I think John Williams has found me a job I really want to do. I can only hope I can get it. It's with the International Red Cross and the job title is Overseas Disaster Emergency Co-ordinator. Basically I would have to fly out to where there's an emergency and co-ordinate the response; both the on the ground teams but also the logistics. It sounds really exciting. On top of everything else I could be based anywhere, as long as it's within 6 hours of London. That pretty much encompasses most of the places within the UK where you might be posted when you come back. At least I hope so!

Speaking of that, have you given any thought to your next tour and what you want to go for?

I'm up in London today meeting Willy and Emma for dinner. I'm sure I will face the usual interrogation from my friends for information about you. I'm telling you, they could engage some of my friends (and particularly their girlfriends) as specialists for Escape and Evasion training. You know, the bit where you inevitably get captured and then they stick you in a room and bombard you with questions and try and get you to tell them everything you know. But I'm strong. I'm sure I can stand up to them!

Hope you're having as good a time as possible. Have they given you a date for when you should be coming home yet? I heard from some of the guys at Headley that the drawdown is going faster than expected. Does that mean you might come home sooner? In the mean-time, please continue to take care of yourself Molly.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

 _27th August 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Thanks for your letter. I was happy I'd managed to cheer you up a bit with mine. It was good to here your news. I better ad give up me old codger jokes cos I ain't aving no more ticklin off you ...your bleedin relentless!_

 _Best of all was your job news Charlie. That sounds like it could be the perfect thing for you. I knew somethin what felt right would come up in the end. Hope you get an interview soon, I'll keep me fingers crossed for you._

 _It's funny you should ask what I might do next cos I've been thinkin a lot about that lately. Then a couple of days ago, me CO, Burke (although luckily he ain't one - get it?! and thankfully he ain't a tosser like Roberts neither!), started asking too. He's been talkin to me about future options an that. He was on about CLM courses and reckons I should look at doin some of them when I get home. Although I dunno why he ain't told none of the others about them. I also wanna raise me CMT rating so don't laugh but it looks like I might gonna ave to go back to school! It's a choice between up north and Aldershot and I don't fancy up north so I've been thinkin I'd like to try and get a place in Aldershot, but I dunno how possible that'll be, and if it's gonna work out. I'll just ave to wait and see….bleedin heck, I'm soundin like me mother now for god's sake!_

 _I hope you survived your interrogation and ad a good time with your mates in London. Things are definitely winding down out ere quicker than what we thought, although we still dunno when we're gonna be leavin. I should ave more news on that soon I hope. It's lookin like the British units what are out ere should all be home by October at the latest. Before they was sayin it wouldn't be til the end of the year. Who knows? I'll let you know once I here somethin. But don't worry, I ain't planning on turning up on your doorstep or nothin like that Charlie! I'll give you some time to get me welcome home party organised! That's a joke by the way...I don't want one of them thanks very much. That sort of thing definitely ain't me bag!_

 _Oh yeah, and I herd from me Nan again. Dunno what's come over her, sendin me letters an that. But it would seem there ain't never a bleedin dull moment with them lot!...She ain't been feelin too good with her achey knees, Bella's broken her arm fallin off her mates bike, Shazza's practically moved in whilst she helps mum prepare for her course, and apparently me Dad's taken up running...I think she might ave been takin the piss with that one though...running to the pub's about all he's capable of, bleedin lazy sod!_

 _Bollocks, I gotta go. It's me shift over at the hospital tonight and I can here Lucy and Katie tellin me to get me arse movin!_

 _Take care Charlie,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

 _28th August 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _It's me again. I knew there was somethin else what I was gonna tell you but then I ad to rush off at the end of me last letter, and with Lucy and Katie callin me it went clean out me ead. Then it came back to me when I was on me shift at the hospital...what a numpty!_

 _Anyway, I was gonna say I herd about Kinders gettin the boys to write to you an that. He even wrote to me. I told him I'd write to you meself. Although I knew you'd already made your mind up but course he weren't to know I already knew that! He thought a lot of you Charlie and from what he said in his letter, I think you was a bit special to what his other COs were. I've ad letters from some of the other boys an all. They're all gutted Charlie and wish you wasn't leavin. Sayin that, I still think your doin the right thing. But it's nice for you to here how much they thought of you, ain't it. See, I told you it weren't just me!_

 _Anyway, I'll stop me rabbitin. It's just that it was bugging me so I thought I'd write you another quick one to tell you._

 _Hope things are good and you here about that job what you was tellin me about soon._

 _Love Molly xxx_

* * *

 **A/N - One more chapter to go...enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Our Girl or any of these characters. All credit for their creation goes to Mr Tony Grounds and the copyright to the BBC.**

* * *

 **Keeping in Touch**

 **September 2014**

1 September 2014

Dear Molly,

I was really pleased to get your letter and hear that you had been giving the next stage some thought and that, from the sounds of things, you are planning on staying in. I think that's really great. I did have a bit of a giggle about you having to go back to school again. Cheer up – at least you won't have to do any crappy subjects like Latin and Geography (not that I'm sure you ever did them in the first place!). Of course, if you bunk off this time you'll probably have some hairy MP chasing you down!

It turns out Kinders fights dirty. He sent me a package with a letter from every single man in the Platoon, asking me to stay. I don't mind telling you I was a bit emotional. A few tears might even have leaked out. If you tell anyone that, I might have to tickle you to death. Just saying! Major Beck also sent me a letter telling me that if I was swayed by the letters he was happy to "lose" my resignation letter. I did think about it. But I decided I'd made the right decision. It's the right time to go. Still I was rather touched that all the guys had done it, and that Kinders cared enough to organise it. I sent them letters to thank them. I'll be able to visit them when I go to hand all my stuff back.

Sam is heading back to school this week and I'm not sure what I'll do with my time. The rugby season starts soon so that'll give me something to do in the evenings and at weekends, but not during the day. I spoke to John Williams again and he told me that the job he told me about hasn't been advertised but he was talking to one of his contacts when it was mentioned. He reckons he should be able to get me an interview. I've been reading up all I can about the Red Cross in the mean time!

I have to tell you that at this point I don't care how you turn up. With a fanfare and marching band at the airport or quietly on my doorstep. I'm just dying to see you. But for God's sake Molly take care of yourself. I know you're close to the end of your tour but don't drop your guard. Don't lose your focus. You know what happened to us when I did. Please take care of yourself and come back to me.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

2 September 2014

Dear Molly,

Thanks for the warning but as you will have seen from my previous letter, it arrived a bit late!

I also have to congratulate you, Miss Dawes. You seem to have invented a new word, "rabbitin". I had no idea you were such a wordmeister! That puts my own efforts to use real common or garden words to shame! Maybe I will give up now…

I got the interview for the Red Cross job! John Williams called me the other day. It's in London on Wednesday 10 September. I really can't wait. The Major suggested I go to Barracks to hand in all my stuff on the Tuesday so I'm going to stay overnight in London and meet up with some friends that evening. I'll have to leave early though – I don't want to cock up the interview by having a huge hangover!

I'm really pretty nervous. In the course of one day I could close the chapter of the last stage of my life and start the next one, if the interview goes well. I know it will be a difficult and emotional day at Aldershot. I'm sort of not looking forward to it, but looking forward to it at the same time. I know that doesn't make sense, but it's difficult to explain. I'm sorry to leave the camaraderie, the sense of belonging that I've felt in the Army behind, but at the same time I'm ready for the next stage. And I'm conscious of the fact that the Army is a club you never really leave. So maybe it'll be OK. I hope so.

And the new job. I don't know what to expect. I've had a few trial interviews and John has lectured me about transferable skills and about how my skills from the Army are useful in civilian life but at the end of the day this will be the first major civilian job interview I've been to since I left uni and that seems like (and unfortunately is) quite a long time ago! Fingers and toes crossed.

Anyway, didn't want to bore you, but wanted to pass on the news.

Take care of yourself Molly.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

 _5th September 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Look at that...finally I can write September at the top of me letter, at long bleedin last! I'm on me final countdown now. Course me Nan would come out with one of her prize sayings like...it's in spitting distance - whatever that means! All I know is that I cannot bleedin wait to get home and see you and start our life together. I ain't planning on no fanfares or poxy marching bands or nothin though, so don't be lookin out for none of them neither! With a bit of luck I reckon I'm gonna be back home towards the end of September. Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed me time out ere in many ways and it's been an amazin opportunity. And I reckon it's done good things for me confidence an all. But bleedin heck, I am SO ready to get on that plane and come back...so no fretting Charlie, cos I will._

 _Anyway, enough of me 'rabbitin'...glad you liked me new word! I ain't as thick as what you think see, even makin up new ones of me own now, that's gotta be pretty clever ain't it? Although you can bleedin well pack it in takin the piss about me goin back to school clever clogs or I'm gonna make you do me homework! That's somethin what I'm dreading that's for sure. I bloody hated homework when I was at school...come to think of it, I ain't never bothered doin none before. I mean, did anyone really bother with all that bollocks? Well I expect you did, didn't you Charlie? I bet you was teacher's pet!_

 _I still ain't got to the hole point I wrote me letter yet! Me Mum would say I could talk the hind leg off a donkey. Although she ain't got no room to talk, cos she's got more rabbit than Sainsburys! Anyway, I hope you get this before you leave for London cos I wanted to wish you luck for your meeting with Beck to hand in your stuff an that; and for your interview the day after. I was well pleased to here you'd got an interview, well done Charlie! I reckon it's meant to be. I'll keep the hole lot crossed for you that it goes well and they offer you the job. I expect your feelin a bit mixed about seein all the boys and sayin goodbye an that, but keep focused on your new career Charlie cos I know you will be brilliant - like you was in the Army. I'll be thinkin of you. Let me know how you get on._

 _Well with only a few weeks left out ere, our training schedule has gone pretty mental. We've gotta make sure we've done a good job an that, and taught the Afghans all what we was sposed to ave by the time we piss off out of it. We're aving to test each of our mentees to be sure they got it down all proper an that. It's been pretty amusing at times, tryin to understand each other! Although I think I might gonna give being a teacher the hole time a miss._

 _Sorry me warning about what Kinders done come too late. But I'll tell you what Charlie, how about I cut you a deal? If you make me one of them nice dinners what you did before I left for ere, I might be able to promise not to tell anyone about you balling over them letters what the boys wrote you, even though I thought it was pretty cute! Now ain't that a good deal, don't you reckon?_

 _Well I better get this posted. Good luck! And write soon won't you Charlie...we're nearly there!_

 _Love Molly xxx_

 _PS I got you a really cool present Charlie. I can't wait to give it to you. You ain't never gonna guess what it is...and no asking neither or you'll spoil me surprise!_

* * *

10 September 2014

Dear Molly,

Well, it's all over. The end of an era. I don't mind telling you I felt a bit melancholy afterwards. I was glad I met up with my friends yesterday evening otherwise I reckon it might have been quite a difficult one. To be fair, Major Beck, and the guys were wonderful, especially Beck. He met me at the gates at 10.00 and guided me through the whole thing, and he was waiting for me at the gate when I walked away from the Army for the last time. Even the Colonel turned up to wish me luck. That's practically unheard of. The Old Man asked me about what I had planned and was pleased when I told him about my job interview.

Roger (that's what Major Beck told me to call him – as if!) took me in to see the boys and the whole platoon turned up. All your section was there although there have been a few transfers in the other sections. They all wanted to shake my hand and wish me luck and I felt a bit somber, but I managed to hold onto my stiff upper lip, you'll be pleased to hear! On the subject of stiff upper lips Miss Dawes, I don't respond well to blackmail, but I'll let it pass just this once since it's you. Just so you know, you don't have to blackmail me to cook – it'll be my pleasure to help fatten you up – I'm sure you've lost weight being out there! Not too much fattening up, mind. I don't fancy having to carry you round if we go running. That would be embarrassing for you, being beaten by a cripple!

Beck told me I was one of the best officers he'd served with, which I felt was rich, given I totally cocked up on that bridge, but it was nice of him to say it. He told me it was an honour to serve with me, which I'm sure it wasn't, and I told him it was an honour to serve with him, which it was. Even though he was a bit stuffy at times he was a fantastic CO, and a great mentor. I hope he goes far in the Army.

I managed not to get too drunk last night, even though I was tempted, and this morning found me standing in front of the mirror getting ready for my interview. It was strange to see myself wearing grey when I'm used to wearing green, but I think I could get used to it (not wearing green that is; I don't fancy wearing grey every day!).

The interview seemed to go OK. I met two people, a guy from HR who was clearly used to interviewing people and putting them at ease, Matt Uttley, and a guy called Georges Dubois (yes I did spell that right – he's French!) who would be my boss if I got the job. Georges is a logistics coordinator with the International Committee of the Red Cross, so he's actually a do-er, not a talker like the guy from HR, and maybe it's early days, but we really seemed to click. I actually got on better with him than the guy from HR! They said that they'll let me know by the end of this week, but if I pass I'll still have another two interviews over the next 2-3 weeks. They don't make it easy but I suppose I can understand where they're coming from, even though I think I could do their job well. I suppose I just have to convince them of that!

So that's about it from me. As I sat on the train on the way back from London I reflected on what I've done over the past few days. I don't know if I would have had the strength to go through with it and leave the Army if it wasn't for you Molly. Your support has meant the world to me. Thank you. I'm so excited that you'll be back by the beginning of October. I can't wait to see you and start again where we left off (yes, you did read that right, and yes, it did mean what you thought it did!), and start to build up our relationship again. I don't think I've ever met anyone who understands me like you do and who's willing to let me be me. Thank you.

Please take care of yourself, and don't let your guard down.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

12 September 2014

Dear Molly,

Just a quick one. I passed the interview! I'm going in again on Wednesday at 10am. They've sent me a stack of stuff to read over the weekend. I plan to stay over in London again and see some friends. Thinking of you and can't wait til you're back!

Take care of yourself.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _September 2014_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Thanks for your letters. You know, them days are the best...when a letter from you arrives nothin else cheers me up the same. Plus, to tell you the truth, I'm startin to struggle a bit with these last few weeks. You know when somethin what you've been waitin ages for finally gets near, but then at the end the time drags and it feels like it ain't never gonna happen._

 _Anyway, that don't really matter in the grand scheme so I'll stop me moaning and shut me cakehole! What is important though is you. I was so pleased to here you got on ok at Aldershot. It must ave been well hard sayin goodbye an that, but now you can look to the future. And you did well, cos if it ad been me I would ave been cryin like a baby! I bleedin hate goodbyes. The Army was lucky to ave you Charlie and don't you ever forget it._

 _I'm so glad your interview went well and you passed your first round. That's bleedin fantastic news! I bet you looked well fit in your get-up an all. I'll look forward to seein that when I get home. Talkin of which, I was relieved to here if I play me cards right I might get treated to some more of that shit hot cooking of yours. Although I hadn't meant to blackmail you, well, not exactly!...I was just using some of me incredible charm and magnetism to twist your arm! Anyway, that aside, I could probably do with a bit of fattening up to be honest, cos me trousers are gettin a bit loose. But even better was the thought of pickin up where we left off. I love the sound of that. I ain't gonna need asking twice in that department neither! But you ain't gonna be needin to carry me when we go running. Dream on mate...I'll be too far ahead!_

 _I hope you know you had me in bits tellin me what you did. I sat staring at what you'd written for ages whilst me tears kept comin. No ones never said nothin like that to me before Charlie. I was a no hoper nothin before I met you. I just hope you know how much difference what you've made to me, and me confidence, and me future come to that. I wouldn't be out ere if it weren't for you, and I wouldn't ave achieved what I ave if you hadn't ave let me go. I couldn't bare the thought of leavin you after I nearly lost you on that bridge. But I know it was the right thing to do cos I feel like I've sorted out all the shit in me ead now and feel ready to move on in me life and be with you good and proper._

 _Well_ _it ain't_ _long to go now and you'll be able to pension off your pen..._ _well_ _unless there's a next time, but you know what I mean._ _I'm gonna miss all me new mates what I made out ere but we've agreed we're gonna keep in touch and meet up soon after we're back. I'll be sad to say goodbye to Sha though. We've had such a good laugh together and he's definitely helped ease the difficult days what I've ad out ere. I was hoping to see Qaseem one last time an all when we was lecturing in Kabul on our final trip there a couple of weeks ago, but he was called off site for a meetin last minute. I was gutted. Oh yeah and I herd from Jacks too. In her letter last week she said she's thinkin of headin down to London soon and is hoping to meet up with everyone. I'm lookin forward to catchin up with her. Plus she's gotta new fella she wants to fill me in on! But more than anything,_ _I cannot wait to see you Charlie_ _. I've missed you more than what I reckon you could possibly imagine. The thought of gettin home to you feels like Christmas...but even better! It ain't gonna be long now and we'll be together again. And don't never forget how much what you and all them letters what you've bothered to write me, mean to me neither._

 _Take care Charlie,_

 _Love Molly xxx_

 _PS By the time you get this you'll ave ad your second interview cos it's happenin today! I've got me fingers tightly crossed for good news. I'll be thinkin of you Charlie….like I always am x_

* * *

21 September 2014

Dear Molly,

I'm wondering if I can squeeze one last letter in before you leave. I don't know exactly when you're leaving, but if you've left already this letter will be following you around the world! I won't make it very long because if you have left, and I reckon there's a 50/50 chance you have, then by the time you get this it'll all be pretty old news!

Thanks for your good luck wishes on the interview. It all seemed to go pretty well. I met eight different people! Nuts, I know. But the last meeting was a bit of a surprise – I met the HR man again to talk about salaries. I was expecting them to leave that til the end. Anyway, they had me in there for 6 hours. I was almost as knackered afterwards as I was last December when we were on double patrols in the mountains. Eurghh! The more I speak to them though, the more I want the job. Hopefully by the time you read this I'll have heard whether I'm through to the last stage of interviews yet.

I know what you mean about struggling as the end gets closer and closer. I've had that a few times as well. But it's at that time you have to be really strong and apply yourself and concentrate really hard on your job. I'm sure you will have been fine. It is difficult leaving it all behind though. I know what you mean about missing everyone. I'm sure you will see all the people you've been working with round again at some point or other. That's how the Army works. Even the ones you don't want to see, like your Sergeant. I'm sure it will be better the next time you see him though!

You know, Molly, in all the letters I've written to you since you've been away my pen (which won't be retired BTW) has literally flown across the page. This time I don't know what to write. I'm so excited and desperate for you to come home, and for you to come home in one piece. We've lost a lot of time. Not wasted, because I feel that the experience has been great for you, and I felt strongly that you needed to go back to Afghan to get your head straight and sort out everything in your mind, but more importantly to see what you could do for yourself. And I think you understand what you have to offer now, so the time has definitely not been wasted, but it has been lost. And I can't wait to see you so that we can get our lives back on track. For God's sake come back safely Molly. Take care of yourself.

Love Charles xxx

* * *

28 September 2014

My dearest Molly,

I wanted to write you this letter to round out our correspondence over the past few months. I'm sure that this won't be the last letter I ever write to you, so I won't be retiring my pen! There will be other postings without e-mail (probably for both of us) where we will need to keep in touch and, given the past few days, I feel more certain about that now than ever.

I wanted to tell you what seeing your face on the front door step meant to me. You certainly managed to surprise me! And it was the best surprise. But I hope it came across in my reaction, and my parents' reaction, what you mean to me and to us, and I hope I made it clear in our subsequent activities! I am so pleased that you came home safely and that you came back to me. It's been a tough few months without you but I could tell as soon as I saw you how positive an experience it has been for you, and it was the right thing for you to have done. But I'm so pleased you're back now and I'm determined to make the best of the time we have at home because, God knows, one of us will probably be off again at some point. The last few days with you have been a real high. I loved meeting your family and I was pleased that it went so well and, having met Marge, I see where some of the famous Dawes put downs came from!

I'm sitting here now feeling sorry for myself, knowing it's going to be three whole days until I see you again. But at the end of the day three days is a whole lot better than three months, so I reckon I can learn to live with that! Nevertheless I can't wait until we live together and I can see you all the time (well, the evenings and weekends anyway). I don't care where it is just as long as I'm with you. I feel so excited at the prospect of sharing my life with you Molly and I can't wait to go and look at houses in Aldershot so we can get started on the next stage of our relationship. I haven't really minded living with my parents until you came into my life. Now I am gagging for some personal space so that we can build our life together on our terms. I want you all to myself for a little while. I don't want to have to share you with my mum or your parents or the kids!

I hope we can find somewhere nice that we both love, but as we've found from our shared experiences, it's not the place that makes it, it's the people around you, and I'm sure that we will be happy wherever we are as long as we've got each other. And WiFi. Oh, and I checked and there is a Top Shop and a Starbucks in Aldershot!

Here's looking forward to the next stage.

Love

Charles xxx

* * *

 **A/N - And so the story concludes here. Thank you for reading and for all your reviews. This was good fun to write!**


End file.
